A Little Story in The Morning
by yukiann
Summary: Sebuah cerita ringan Sasuke dan Naruto di pagi hari libur mereka. / "Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang yang mengatar makanan itu melihatmu dengan penampilan menggoda seperti ini, Dobe," / "Hahaha, baiklah, baiklah. Mungkin aku memang ingin menggodamu sedikit." / OOCness, typo s , fluff. RnR?


Disclaimer : Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto

Pair / Rate : SasuNaru / T

Warning(s) : OOCness, Typo(s), Fluff (oh yeah), Conflictless, etc.

.

.

.

_ **A Little Story in The Morning** _

.

* * *

Pagi yang cerah. Cuaca yang sangat disenangi author. Cerah berawan, tidak panas namun tidak sangat dingin. Biasanya cuaca ini terjadi setelah hujan deras dini hari. Oke, sudah cukup curcol-nya author.

Di sebuah apartemen—yang tentu saja mewah, karena terdapat nama dengan label "Uchiha" di daftar pemilik dan pejabat tinggi apartemen itu—di salah satu ruangan apartemen itu, tepatnya di kamar tidur, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang tengah menggeliat dari tidurnya. Pemuda pirang itu perlahan membuka matanya, memperlihatkan pada dunia sepasang bola mata _sapphire _yang sangat menawan. Ia melirik jam dinding di kamar itu. Jam tujuh kurang lima belas menit.

Pemuda beriris biru tersebut lalu mengangkat tubuhnya pelahan sehingga sekarang posisinya setengah duduk dengan kedua tangannya menumpu badannya yang tengah menghadap ke samping kanannya, ke arah seorang pemuda berambut raven dengan model yang mencuat ke belakang. Pemuda berambut raven tersebut sepertinya masih terlelap. Sebuah senyum tersungging di bibir pemuda berambut pirang itu saat menatap si raven.

Perlahan, pemuda pirang itu bangun. Tapi gerakannya terhenti ketika sepasang tangan putih melingkar di pinggangnya yang telanjang, menahannya untuk berdiri.

Yah, mereka—Sasuke dan Naruto—tidak memakai apapun saat ini, kecuali selimut yang menutupi mereka berdua. Tentu saja hal ini dikarenakan kejadian you-know-what yang terjadi semalam.

Rupanya pemuda berambut raven itu sudah bangun.

"Sasuke," sambil menghela napas, pemuda pirang itu memanggil pemuda yang melingkarkan tangan di pinggangnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke—pemuda berambut raven yang tadi tidur di sampingnya?

"Hn," hanya itu jawaban Sasuke pada Naruto—pemuda pirang pemilik pinggang di mana ia sedang melingkarkan tangannya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, aku mau mandi."

"Tidak mau,"

"Teme, ayolah," kali ini Naruto berusaha melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari pinggangnya. Tapi tangan itu malah semakin erat memeluknya. Bahkan kini pemilik tangan itu sudah berada tepat di belakangnya. Naruto bisa merasakan napas Sasuke di tengkuknya.

"Hei, jarang-jarang kita dapat libur dua hari seperti ini. Kenapa tidak kita habiskan satu hari penuh untuk bersantai di rumah?"

Naruto menghela napas, "baiklah, baiklah Teme. Tapi setidaknya biarkan aku mandi. Dan juga aku lapar. Apa kau tidak lapar, Teme?"

Sasuke menghirup aroma Naruto di tengkuknya, membuat Naruto sedikit merinding. "Sepertinya aku sedikit lapar, tapi... aku ingin memakanmu, Dobe,"

Merasakan tanda bahaya, Naruto segera mendorong tubuh Sasuke dan buru-buru melompat dari kasur, menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Teme! Sudah ah, aku mau mandi!" dan ia dengan cepat masuk ke kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar mereka berdua. Sasuke hanya tersenyum geli sambil menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Dobe-nya itu.

Yah, mereka memang mendapat libur dua hari. Atasan Naruto berpikir bahwa di hari-hari kerjanya, kinerja Naruto ada di atas rata-rata, dan Naruto juga sudah lama tidak mengambil libur di luar hari-hari libur umum, jadi ia berbaik hati mengijinkan Naruto untuk memiliki dua hari bebas kerja. Oh lupa menyebutkan bahwa atasan Naruto adalah kakaknya sendiri, Namikaze Kyuubi, seorang yang tega mengeksploitasi adiknya sendiri.

Dan Sasuke, mendengar bahwa Naruto mendapat libur, juga segera mengajukan permintaan libur dua harinya kepada partner kerjanya. Ia tidak mau menyebut Uchiha itachi—kakaknya yang sangat menyebalkan—sebagai atasannya. Kata "atasan" terlalu mulia untuk seorang kakak menyebalkan seperti itu, pikirnya. Setelah beberapa bujukan, dan ancaman—yang mengikutsertakan nama Kyuubi, kekasih Itachi di dalamnya (ya, benar, mereka berempat adalah pasangan kekasih kakak dengan kakak dan adik dengan adik. Menakjubkan, bukan?)—akhirnya Itachi memberi libur dua hari kepada Sasuke.

Bukan, bukannya Sasuke iri karena Naruto mendapat libur. Ia juga tidak terlalu menyukai saat di mana ia mendapat libur sedangkan si pirang tercintanya itu tidak. Ia hanya akan mati bosan di apartemennya—apartemen mereka berdua.

Ia bersikeras untuk mendapatkan libur di hari yang sama dengan Naruto karena, well, tentu saja karena Naruto juga libur. Jadi ia bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua bersama Dobe-nya itu di apartemen atau di luar apartemen. Ia sudah lama tidak bersantai bersama Naruto, karena biasanya hari-hari mereka berdua disibukkan dengan pekerjaan masing-masing.

Oke, sebagai keterangan. Keluarga Namikaze dan Uchiha memiliki perusahaan besar. Kedua keluarga itu mempunyai dua anak laki-laki penerus perusahaan yang mana semuanya bekerja di perusahaan masing-masing. Dan hey, mereka tidak bukan "nana-hikari"*. Mereka memang mempunyai kemampuan yang hebat dalam mengurusi perusahaan masing-masing.

Dan dalam hal ciri-ciri fisik, mungkin semua sudah mengetahuinya. Jadi mari kita skip saja.

Beberapa menit kemudian—di mana Sasuke memutuskan untuk menunggu sampai Naruto selesai mandi dengan menonton televisi yang ada di kamar itu—Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tampilan yang segar.

Rambut pirang yang biasanya berantakan (dan jabrik ke atas) kini terlihat jatuh dengan tetes-tetes air yang masih menempel di helaiannya. Beberapa tetes air masih terlihat di tubuhnya yang kini hanya memakai handuk berwarna oranye lembut sebagai penutup tubuh bagian bawah tubuhnya—membiarkan mata Sasuke dapat mengeksplorasi dengan jelas tubuh bagian atasnya—dan sebuah handuk putih menggantung di lehernya.

"Teme, mandi dulu sana," sahut Naruto sambil menggosokkan handuk yang tadinya menggantung di lehernya ke rambutnya—mencoba mengeringkan, atau minimal mengurangi tetesan air pada rambutnya—sambil mendekat ke arah lemari pakaian. Ia melirik Sasuke yang baru saja mematikan televisi dengan remote di tangannya.

Oh, tentu saja kamar mandi di apartemen miliknya dan Sasuke ini tidak hanya ada di kamar mereka berdua saja—akan sedikit merepotkan bila seperti itu—tapi Naruto sangat tahu kalau Sasuke tidak akan mau repot-repot untuk mandi di kamar mandi yang ada di luar kamar—yang terletak di dekat ruang tengah mereka. Tidak di hari libur dan mereka berdua tidak sedang terburu-buru seperti ini.

"Hn." Naruto sampai-sampai sudah menganggap dua huruf itu sebagai jawaban normal Sasuke. Jadi ia hanya terus melanjutkan kegiatannya mencari baju yang akan ia pakai hari ini, sampai tubuhnya sedikit menegang ketika ia merasakan napas hangat menghembus di lehernya. Belum sempat Naruto mengucapkan sepatah kata, sebuah tangan—dan disusul tangan yang lain—sudah meraba dan mengelus pinggang dan perutnya yang tidak terbalut handuk.

"Te-Teme..."

"Dobe, kau mencoba menggodaku ya? Dengan penampilan seperti ini, di depan ku... hmm?" Sasuke menghirup aroma citrus dari tubuh Naruto, yang kini tercium dengan sangat jelas.

"Aku tidak—ah—Teme!" pemuda pirang yang sedang dalam dekapan pemuda raven itu mendesah pelan—di antara seruannya untuk menghentikan kelakuan si raven—ketika sebuah benda lunak dan basah—lidah Sasuke—menyapu permukaan lehernya.

Dengan cepat dan kuat Naruto membalik badannya, bersiap menyerang atau memukul atau apapun untuk membalas Sasuke—tapi tidak berhasil karena Sasuke dengan lebih cepat menjauh dari jangkauan Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku mandi dulu," dan juga dengan cepat—bahkan Naruto sampai-sampai tidak sadar apa yang baru saja terjadi—Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto, mengecupnya singkat di bibir, dan melesat masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah Naruto dapat mencerna rentetetan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi dengan cepat itu, ia tersenyum lembut sambil menyentuh pelan bibirnya.

"Hm, mungkin aku akan memberi sedikit 'godaan' pada Teme," sebuah seringai muncul di wajah Naruto.

Setelah memilih pakaian—yang sepertinya tidak biasa untuk ia pakai—Naruto berseru pada Sasuke yang masih ada di kamar mandi. "Teme! Aku pesan makanan ke restoran sebelah, ya! Aku sedang malas memasak!"

Terdengar jawaban dari dalam kamar mandi, "ya, terserah kau saja."

Sejurus kemudian, Naruto sudah menekan tombol-tombol yang ada di telepon di kamar itu dan memesan sarapan dari restoran langganan mereka berdua yang berada tidak jauh dari apartemen.

Ketika beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi, ia sedikit terkejut dengan penampilan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri wajahnya sedikit merona melihat Sasuke berpenampilan seperti saat ia baru selesai mandi tadi—di mana sekarang ia dapat melihat tubuh bagian atas kekasihnya itu dengan jelas.

Kembali ke Sasuke yang tertegun melihat penampilan Naruto. Di sana, di dekat pintu, Naruto sedang berdiri dengan mengenakan kemeja Sasuke, yang mana terlihat kebesaran di tubuh Naruto. Lengan kemeja yang kepanjangan, dan panjang kemeja yang sampai menutupi sepertiga bagian atas paha Naruto—membuat dua pertiganya lagi dapat terefleksikan dengan jelas di mata Sasuke.

Sasuke sempat mengira kalau Naruto tidak memakai apapun lagi selain kemeja itu. Tapi kemuidan ia menyadari bahwa Naruto memakai celana pendek—yang sanggup ditutupi kemeja Sasuke seluruhnya, sehingga Naruto terlihat seperti tidak memakai celana itu—di balik kemejanya. Di kedua tangan Naruto terdapat dua mug yang terlihat samar asap hangat dari dalam isi keduanya.

Sasuke dengan cepat menetralkan diri dari ketertegunannya dan meuju lemari untuk memilih baju sambil menyahut pada Naruto, "Apa yang kau pegang itu, Dobe? Dan jangan sangat terpesona begitu melihatku. Bukankah kau juga sering melihatnya saat kita 'beraktivitas'?" Sasuke menoleh sedikit pada Naruto, memerlihatkan seringaiannya.

"Te-Teme!" pemuda yang lebih muda beberapa bulan dari Sasuke ini menolehkan kepalanya ke samping ketika menyadari dan merasakan ada rona merah menjalar di wajahnya. "Ini, aku buatkan cappucino hangat."

Naruto menuju ke meja dekat ranjang dan berpura-pura sibuk menaruh dua mug itu di atasnya—dengan memposisikan tubuhnya membelakangi Sasuke—ketika melihat Sasuke bersiap membuka handuk untuk memakai pakaiannya. Dan membalikkan tubuhnya lagi ketika dirasanya sasuke sudah selesai memakai pakaiannya. Sekarang Sasuke sudah di balut kaus abu-abu dan celana longgar yang panjangnya sampai di bawah lutut berwarna hitam.

Sasuke mendekat pada Naruto yang kini duduk di pinggir kasur, "ada apa ini? Kenapa kau berpakaian begini?" dan ikut duduk di pinggir kasur di samping Naruto.

"Sedang ingin saja," sahut Naruto sekenanya sambil mengambil dua mug di meja dan memberikan salah satunya kepada Sasuke.

"Sedang ingin... menggodaku, hm?" Sasuke menyambut mug dengan tangan kanannya, kemudian ia pindahkan ke tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanannya yang tadi menyambut mug dari Naruto kini merangkul pinggang Naruto yang sedang menyesap cappucino hangat di mugnya.

"Eeh, bukan begitu..."

Sasuke menyesap cappucino-nya dan kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto untuk mengecup pipi Naruto lembut.

"Dasar Dobe nakal," seringai khas Uchiha menghiasi wajah Sasuke.

Naruto yang melihat seringaian itu mulai memikirkan cara utuk kabur dari Sasuke. Dan Naruto menghela napas lega ketika terdengar suara bel dari pintu apartemennya.

"Ah, mungkin itu sarapan kita, Teme," Naruto menaruh mugnya kembali ke meja dan ingin beranjak berdiri ketika sebuah genggaman di lengannya menghentikannya.

"Biar aku saja yang buka,"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang yang mengatar makanan itu melihatmu dengan penampilan menggoda seperti ini, Dobe," kini Sasuke yang menaruh mug di meja dan beranjak dari kasur.

Naruto menyeringai, sepertinya ia bisa sedikit menggoda Teme-nya.

"Ah tidak, biar aku saja. Kau bersantai saja di sini."

"Dobe, jangan."

Tetapi Naruto sudah keburu melesat ke luar kamar. Sasuke mendengus.

Cklek.

"Ya?" Naruto melihat seorang pemuda dengan pakaian seragam restoran sedang berada di balik pintu apartemennya. Terlihat pemuda itu sedikit tertegun. Entah karena kaget karena pintu terbuka tiba-tiba, atau karena hal lain—seorang pemuda manis yang hanya mengenakan kemeja kebesaran dengan paha terekspos, misalnya.

"A-ah, saya mengantarkan pesanan Anda, Tuan." Entah Naruto salah lihat atau apa, tapi sepertinya ada sedikit guratan merah muda di wajah pemuda yang mengantarkan makanan itu. Ia kemudian memberikan makanan yang dipesan Naruto sementara Naruto menerimanya dengan senyuman yang membuat pemuda itu semakin merona.

"Ah ya, terima kasih. Sebentar ya, aku ambil uangnya dulu." Naruto berniat kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil uang dan gerakannya terhenti ketika melihat Sasuke berada tak jauh darinya sedang berjalan menuju dirinya sambil membawa dompet. "Berapa?" sahutnya dingin kepada pemuda dari restoran yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

Pemuda itu menyebutkan sejumlah nominal uang dan kemudian Sasuke menyerahkan sejumlah uang dan menyerahkannya kepada pemuda itu. Dan oh, jangan lupakan sebelah tangan Sasuke yang melingkar di pinggang Naruto dengan posesif sambil melempar tatapan tajam—yang menunjukkan kepemilikan dari seorang Uchiha—kepada pemuda yang kini di wajahnya terlihat tetesan keringat karena gugup. Naruto hanya menghela napas melihat kelakuan kekasihnya itu.

"Ba-baik, terima kasih, Tuan," ucap pemuda itu sedikit terbata.

"Ya, sama-sama," balas Naruto masih dengan senyuman sementara Sasuke hanya diam, masih dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Haah. Dasar si posesif brengsek," ucap Naruto saat ia dan Sasuke sedang menyusun sarapan mereka di meja makan.

"Kau yang berniat menggodaku duluan, kan," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Huh, dasar Teme."

"Dasar Dobe. Kamu lihat kan, ia tersipu begitu ketika melihatmu, huh. Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau dia melihat tubuh eksotismu yang terekspos itu."

Naruto diam sejenak. Inginnya sih nge-_blush_, tapi ia kan bukan perempuan.

"Hee, ucapanmu terlalu blak-blakan, Teme,"

"Hn."

"Tapi lucu juga ya, ekspresinya tadi, hahaha."

Sasuke hanya mendengus.

"Baiklah, baiklah ayo kita makan."

Jam menunjukkan pukul delapan lewat dua puluh menit saat mereka sudah selesai berkutat dengan makanan dan pembersihan segala alat makan yang mereka pakai. Kini mereka sedang duduk di depan televisi yang ada di ruang tengah mereka. Dengan Naruto yang menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Sasuke dan sebelah tangan Sasuke merangkul pundak Naruto serta membelai kepala pirang itu lembut.

"Sepertinya kamu memang ingin menggodaku hari ini," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Hm?"

"Ya, dengan berpakaian seperti ini. Lalu menemui pemuda dari restoran itu dengan penampilan seperti ini..."

"Kau cemburu Teme?" Naruto menyeringai sambil menengadahkan kepalanya sedikit, menatap Sasuke.

"Kalau iya?"

"Hahaha, baiklah, baiklah. Mungkin aku memang ingin menggodamu sedikit." Naruto menarik kepalanya dari bahu Sasuke dan menampilkan cengiran rubahnya.

Sasuke men-death-glare Naruto. Naruto hanya terkekeh.

"Menyenangkan juga ya, menggoda seorang Uchiha Sas—"

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya, sepasang bibir milik pemuda di depannya telah mengunci bibirnya.

Ketika Sasuke menjauhkan bibirnya, Naruto berkata pelan, "yah, mungkin aku memang sedang ingin... 'dibuat berantakan' olehmu," dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke. Ia merasa wajahnya panas.

Sial. Pasti rona merah tampak di wajahnya sekarang.

Sasuke terdiam—tertegun—sejenak atas kata-kata Naruto (yang ia tahu pasti apa maksudnya itu) sebelum berkata sambil menyingkap ke atas sedikit kemeja yang di pakai Naruto di bagian paha, dan berkata dengan seringai Uchiha-nya, "baiklah kalau itu maumu,"

"Ah, Sasuke, di kamar saja—ahn,"

"Hn." Sasuke membungkam Naruto dengan ciuman mind-blowing-nya. Kemudian memeluk Naruto, sementara Naruto melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Sasuke dan kakinya ke pinggang Sasuke. Dan Sasuke membawa Naruto ke kamar mereka berdua dengan tidak melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka.

"Hng... ah—sas—hnn," Naruto mengerang pelan saat Sasuke menjikat pelan lehernya.

"Akan kupenuhi permintaanmu Naruto. Mungkin dengan tambahan hukuman karena telah menggodaku."

"Eh?" Naruto tahu ada sedikit yang tidak beres dari seringai Sasuke barusan. "Te-Teme!"

Dan hari ini mungkin akan jadi sangat menyenangkan—dan panjang—bagi mereka berdua.

- _**f i n**_-

* * *

A/N:

Hyaa...! Fluff SasuNaru kedua dari saya, ehehe ^w^

Kayaknya Sasuke jadi rada OOC ya... -_-a

Wokeh, kritik dan saran, minna? Ripiu? v(^v^)/


End file.
